supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Xon-Ur
History Origin Xon-Ur was created on an alternate version of Krypton that was formed within the Phantom Zone and served as part of the machinations of Brainiac 13. Through a combination of B13 Technology and a Kryptonian Birthing Matrix, this alternate Krypton was formed and modelled after the descriptions in Jor-El's diary. This was not an accurate representation of Krypton before its destruction but rather modelled after a favourite golden age that occured thousands of years ago. The reason for its creation was it was to serve as part of a carefully modelled trap by Brainiac with the intention of entrapping Superman within it. By providing such a temptation of a living Krypton inside the Phantom, Brainiac wanted Superman to journey to this planet where he would isolate him within it forever. Once that was done, a catastrophic series of events would occur that would fulfill the artificial worlds programming and it would destroy itself thus killing Superman. Within this world, a Kryptonian known as Xon-Ur arose and he became a devoted yet fanatical follower of the Sun God Rao. When this worlds alternate version of Jor-El created the Kryptonian Incubation Chambers, Xon-Ur formed an army of zealots called the Holy Order of Rao that was based at Mt. Mundru who opposed the technological blasphemy that inflicted their world and sought to purge it of such an influence. He later assaulted Jor-El's laboratory and stole the Incubation Chamber whereupon he cloned his followers to make a mighty legion to complete this task. Xon-Ur was also in possession of a mighty artifact called the Heart of Krypton which he felt was a vital link to Rao and the key to saving his world. Return to Krypton On Earth, the existence of the alternate Krypton was made aware when the Eradicator went on a rampage. This later prompted Kal-El to journey into the planet where he first believed that his world had survived its destruction. At the time, the leader of the Holy Order of Rao made open war against both the House of El along with its allies and the militaristic Zodistas. During this assault, the alternate Jor-El was assisted by Kal-El and the two used their yellow sun empowered abilities to fight against the enemy. However, Xon-Ur along with his legion made use of red sun powered swords that weakened their foes and the leader of the Raoists nearly killed Kal-El had Kru-El not intervened. This forced Xon-Ur to flee but not before the alternate Lara Lor-Van genetic material of her unborn child was taken. The reason for this act was because Xon-Ur was well aware of the link between the House of El and the Sun God Rao. As such, he intended to use the DNA material to create a child that would link with the Heart of Krypton. Later, Kal-El infiltrated Mt. Mundru alongside the alternate Jor-El where they were assisted by the sole surviving member of the Hounds of Zod; Faora. Battling the army of Raoists, Kal-El managed to interface with the Heart of Krypton and thus learn its origins as well as intended purpose. When Xon-Ur attempted to strike him down, he was defeated by Kal-El who destroyed Xon-Ur's armor. Whilst defeated, it was noted that his heart was still beating and that he was alive. Following this chain of events, the alternate Jor-El bonded with the Heart of Krypton and severed any entry to this alternate Krypton from the outside world thus allowing its inhabitants to live in peace. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Xon-Ur/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Villains Category:Kryptonians